1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having a favorable image quality.
2. Description of Related Art
With yearly rising demands of electronic components used in transportation means, various display apparatuses used in the transportation means have been successively developed. A traditional display apparatus is commonly installed on a dashboard of a vehicle. However, traffic safety concerns are likely to be caused when a driver bows to look at the display apparatus installed on the dashboard. Therefore, a display apparatus capable of projecting an image onto a windshield, such as a head up display (HUD), has already been widely used.
In conventional technology, image displayed by the display apparatus (e.g., the head up display and etc.) has a position mostly nearby the windshield above the dashboard. When a user wants to see the images displayed by the display apparatus during the driving process, the user needs to diver focuses of the eyes from a distance ahead of the windshield to an image position nearby the windshield. Now, if the attention of the user is unable to continuously focus at road conditions at the distance ahead of the windshield, then it may easily lead to traffic accidents. Moreover, in the conventional technology, the display apparatus, due to an internal optical configuration thereof, causes the displayed image to be prone to distortion and causes the displayed image unclear to be seen; and therefore, according to the above, how to develop a display apparatus not easily leading to the traffic accidents and enabling the imaging of the display apparatus to have a favorable quality is, in fact, one of the goals for those skilled in the art.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,139 has disclosed a head up display. US Patent Publication No. 2008/0082232 has disclosed a vehicular head up display system. US Patent Publication No. 2010/0157430 has disclosed a vehicle display system. U.S. Pat. No. 6,989,934 has disclosed a vehicular head up display installed on a dashboard. U.S. Pat. No. 7,982,600 has disclosed a vehicle display system.